thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fénix Ascendiente
Fénix Ascendiente is the ninth episode of the second season of Polimis's Breathing Again. It is the fifteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 14, 2019. Plot In the school, Cynthia joins Sandra at the lookout post, where she anxiously scans the horizon for a sign from Fer. Cynthia proposes that they send a group to search for him. Christian teaches Cecilia how to use a gun. Chris stresses the importance of waiting for the right moment to shoot, and not having your finger on the trigger until you are ready to shoot. He gives Cecilia an unloaded gun, but refuses to let her practice with ammunition. Meanwhile, Andrea Solis finds Karla hiding in a house. She orders Karla to return to the school, but Karla refuses. When Andrea becomes more insistent, Karla points a gun at her. However, she begrudgingly complies when Andrea wrests it away from her. Majo reads in her cottage. She hears a noise outside and sees Jeremy leaving a sack of produce on her porch. She invites him inside as Joel stops by to speak with them. Andrea and Karla find the green balloons left over from Fer's walker-herding mission. Karla suggests they use the balloons to distract walkers. Andrea directs her to a bush showing more balloons and a helium tank. As Karla inflates the balloons, she tells Andrea that she was "orphaned by walkers". Solis lectures her against acting rashly out of fear. "We don't have to talk." Karla says harshly. Joel reveals his fears to Majo and Jeremy; he doesn't think the school can lead the giant herd away. He believes the herd will inevitably destroy the school. Joel asks Majo to help him convince Valentin to take action. Sandra, Alicia, and Liz arrive at the spot where Fer and Jimena were sent. A walker is feasting on Jimena's horse, hinting that she came back to search for Fer. Liz asks Alicia which direction Jimena and Fer were supposed to head, but Alicia seems distant and doesn't answer. Sandra then suggests that they should let her complete her mission alone. Alicia insists otherwise, so they head toward the woods. Majo refuses to help Joel and insists on being left alone. Joel dejectedly leaves. Majo tells Jeremy to leave and forbids him from telling anyone where she is. Sandra, Liz, and Alicia find Jimena. Expressing her fear that something will go wrong, Liz tries to stop Jimena from going after Fer. However, Jimena refuses to lose her friend a second time. She explains that is thanks to Fer that her, Sandra, Christian, Cecilia and Saul are here. Liz decides to join Jimena. Alicia and Sandra reluctantly turn back. Liz is worried the walkers might already be inside the school. Then Cherry and four other members of The 100 ambush and capture them. Fer wakes up hooked up to medical equipment. A doctor and a female cop enter the room and introduce themselves as Dr. William David and Officer Dawn Lerner. They tell Fer that he is in The 100's Hospital in Puebla and he was found on the road, and was alone when they found him. In an ominous tone, Dawn tells Fer, "You owe us." In the woods, Liz and Jimena creep up on the 100's camp where Alicia and Sandra are being held. Alicia tries to scream a warning to Liz through her gag, but Liz is caught off-guard by Cherry, who sneaks up behind her. Cherry has a gun trained on Liz. "Hi Liz," she says. Liz turns around and is shot. A large amount of blood splatter is seen, but Cherry then tells her, "You'll be alright." At the school, Sasha tells Danna and Magdiel that Fer didn't make it back with the group, but had promised to send a signal if he got stuck. Just then, Brian sprints toward the school as walkers emerge from the woods and surround him. Cynthia opens the gate for Sasha, slamming it shut just as the massive herd arrives. Terrified school residents gather by the gate as the herd pounds on the other side. Sasha assures everyone that Valentin and Diana will return with their vehicles and lure the walkers away, with Fer and Jimena right behind them. He is then informed by Cynthia that a team composed of Liz, Alicia and Sandra went behind Fer. While walking, Tai catches Magdiel rigging a flashlight to a rod. Nearby, he sees Joselyn painting the names of the deceased on a memorial section of the wall. The list includes Fer and Jimena. Tai corners Magdiel in the armory and correctly guesses her plan to search for Fer. Seeing that she's determined to go through with it, he offers to help and proposes a safer way out than scaling the wall. Tai shows Magdiel a sewage grate, and says the sewer leads underneath the wall. Despite Magdiel's protests, he insists on joining her. Once underground, he saves Magdiel from two walkers that emerge from the sewer muck. Magdiel urges him to turn back, as he is bleeding from a wound on his head. Tai refuses. Co-Starring *Sadie Sink as Cherry *James Allen McCune as Pablo *Devon Bostick as Ronald *K.J. Apa as Toño *Nicole Beharie as Renata *Matt Lintz as Sasha *Nina Dobrev as Cynthia *Rowan Blanchard as Joselyn Palestina (No Lines) *Daniel Sharman as Tai Deaths *None Trivia *FIrst appearance of Joselyn Palestina *First appearance of Pablo *First appearance of Ronald *First appearance of Toño *First appearance of Renata *Fénix Ascendiente is spanish for Raising Phoenix. **The Phoenix is a bird that burns itself and rises from the ashes with renewed youth to live through another cycle. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)